Eli Damaskinos
Overlord Eli Damaskinos is the overarching antagonist in the 2002 film Blade II. He is the father of Nyssa and Jared Nomak. He was portrayed by Thomas Krestchmann, who also portrays Wolfgang von Strucker and Timothy Cain. Personality Though it was shown that he cared about vampire race (as he made the uneasy alliance between the titular hero and his men called Bloodpack), this later revealed not above sacrificing them, including his daughter Nyssa as well as turned Nomak into one of Reaper Strain. He sought for ascension of vampires where they can immune to their natural weakness like Blade, and sacrifice anyone to do so. History Background Damaskinos is an elder vampire of Greek descent. He is centuries old and claims to have fathered thousands of children, among them are Nyssa and Jared Nomak. Desiring for the ways for ascending the vampirekind to the point that they no longer possesses their hereditary weaknesses (in the other words, possesses attributes that the titular hero have), he started the experiment where he recombines vampiric DNA, in which the DNA itself taken from his own. The recombined DNA would later fused with regular vampire virus's DNA, resulting any human that infected with the altered vampire virus would became vampire with new attributes that the regular type of their kind lacks with. The earliest was Jared, who happened to be his own son. It's unknown whether at that moment Jared was born with altered vampire virus' DNA or he previously born as regular vampire like Eli that later administrated with recombined vampire virus, but in either way, Jared eventually became powerful and also the first of the Reaper Strains. But at a price: his thrist for blood was more unstable than that of the regular vampires', which made him rebels against Eli and runaway, sought revenge for what has happened on him. Role Two years after the events of Blade, a pandemic known as the "Reaper virus" has spread through the vampire community. Infected vampires are turned into what are referred to as 'Reapers', by the vampire nation. Reapers are a mutation of vampires - immune to all vampire weaknesses with the exception of bright light, who kill humans and turn any vampires they feed on into more Reapers. Unable to contain the Reapers, Vampire Lord Eli Damaskinos sends two emissaries, Asad and his daughter Nyssa, to seek the aid of vampire hunter Blade and his team, consisting of weaponsmith Abraham Whistler and Blade's new assistant Scud. After meeting with Damaskinos and his human familiar, lawyer Karel Kounen, they cautiously agree to help due to the danger of the Reapers' uncontrollable hunger and rapid mutation. Asad then introduces Blade and his group to The Bloodpack; a group of vampires trained for the sole purpose of killing Blade. In addition to Asad and Nyssa, The Bloodpack consists of Reinhardt, Chupa, Snowman, Verlaine, her lover Lighthammer, and Priest. After Damaskinos' betrayal, he reveals that he created The Reaper virus in order to create a new race of vampires based on Blade and that Nomak is in fact his son. Scud turns out to be a familiar loyal to Damaskinos, who also works with Reinhardt. Blade turns the table on Scud, saying he always knew of Scud's true allegiance, and kills him with the bomb he had placed on Reinhardt, earlier. Damaskinos then orders his scientists to dissect Blade so they can learn how to replicate his abilities. Nomak finds his father's lair and single-handedly takes down all the guards and proceeds to kill Damaskinos. Nyssa betrays her father and puts the lair in lockdown preventing anyone to escape. Nomak confronts his father and to save his own skin, Damaskinos offers his son power and everything he could desire. Nomak doesn't believe him and bites him but the bite kills him instead of turning him and bleeds to death. Gallery Images Eli Damaskinos.png Damaskinos.jpg Overlord Eli Damaskinos.jpg Eli Damaskinos.jpg|Overlord Eli Damaskinos' rejected design with hair. Videos Blade II (2002) - Blade meets Overlord Eli Damaskinos Eli Damaskinos Shows his Legacy - Blade II FULL SCENE - Sunday Movies J. Nomak faces Damaskinos Trivia *Damaskinos originally had long white hair but this was removed in the finished film because, according to Guillermo del Toro, the hair made him look like Michael Bolton. *Though his son Jared Nomak is the film's main antagonist and Big Bad, Damaskinos is the film's Bigger Bad because his actions caused the film's events. Navigation Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Mastermind Category:Evil Creator Category:Vampires Category:Elderly Category:Leader Category:Parents Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Pure Evil Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Abusers Category:Charismatic Category:Power Hungry Category:Blade Villains Category:Immortals Category:Immortality Seeker Category:Deceased Category:Live Action Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Marvel Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Traitor Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Sophisticated Category:Conspirators Category:Male Category:Military Category:Deal Makers Category:Terrorists Category:Warlords Category:Related to Hero Category:Barbarian Category:Supremacists Category:Criminals Category:Crime Lord Category:Supervillains Category:Homicidal Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Dark Fantasy Villains Category:Failure-Intolerant